This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Cardiovascular diseases are the leading cause of death globally. In the United States, death arising claims the lives of approximately half a million people each year. This is an enormous figure and explains the intense research efforts are needed to find therapeutic targets to prevent cardiovascular inflammation. Vascular smooth muscle cells (SMC) is central in cardiovascular inflammation and adhesion molecule expression on SMC promotes inflammatory cells migration to the blood vessel. The primary goal of the proposed research is to investigate the signal pathway involved in blood vessel inflammation mediated by cytokine IL-17, IL-22). The initial research will focus on using SMC culture to study the effect of IL-17 and IL-22 on adhesion molecule expression. We will also determine if administration of resveratrol will down-regulate IL-17 and IL-22-mediated adhesion molecule expression. The identification of previously unidentified molecular mechanism should provide considerable insight into the pathogenesis of cardiovascular diseases and suggest that targeting this pathway may be a potential therapy for heart diseases.